Coco Adel/History
Events *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Coco was born in Vale, to a family of a father, a mother, and two brothers, Toma and Mate. She studied combat in Pharos Academy along with Velvet Scarlatina, where she developed a reputation breaking hearts and school records. Like Ruby, her weapon, Gianduja, is her own creation. Coco eventually enrolled into Beacon Academy. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' ''RWBY First Year At the start of her first year at Beacon, Coco went through the Beacon Academy Initiation with the task of finding a relic in the Emerald Forest. There, she found a partner in Fox Alistair, and along with Velvet and Yatsuhashi Daichi, formed and became the leader of Team CFVY. At one point, she shared a conversation with Professor Ozpin about what leadership means and how to improve for her team. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, First Semester Coco, like most Beacon students, watched the Beacon Academy Initiation take place. She grew a liking for Team RWBY, as they had quickly earned a hotshot reputation at Beacon just like her own team. Shortly after this, Coco met Ruby Rose and counseled her on how to improve her leadership skills, pulling from what Ozpin told her the previous year. The two and their teams became close friends after that. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, Second Semester During their second semester, Team CFVY was sent on a mission to the settlement of Lower Cairn near Mountain Glenn, supervised by Professor Peter Port. There, they found the settlement not only wiped out, but completely flattened by the Grimm. After ten grueling days, Coco and her team found six survivors from the attack, a family of a father, a mother, and four children hiding in a nearby cave. While attempting to rescue the family, the father was killed by an Ursa that attacked the Huntsmen, causing the mother and children to run back to their cave. To the horror of the Huntsmen-in-training, the cave was then crushed by a Goliath that was rampaging nearby. Despite Coco attempting to stay and fight, Team CFVY evacuated from the lost settlement, and their mission was considered an outright failure. Team CFVY was initially supposed to handle the arrangements for the Beacon Dance, but due to unforeseen circumstances in their mission, that duty is passed to Team RWBY. Coco returns with her team from their mission just as Team RWBY is heading out on their first assignment. After a group of Grimm attack Vale using a breach created by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, Coco and the rest of her team, alongside by Professor Peter Port, arrive in a Bullhead to provide reinforcements for Team RWBY in confronting the threat. After Fox Alistair destroys a horde of Grimm, Coco compliments him and takes over in the fight. Coco takes down several of the creatures with Gianduja, still in its handbag form. She stops Velvet Scarlatina from using her weapon, Anesidora, that she was about to use and then switches the handbag to a large minigun form. With it, she easily takes down several Beowolves, Ursai, a Death Stalker and an entire flock of Nevermore. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Coco and her team are competing in the Vytal Festival tournament, representing Beacon Academy and the kingdom of Vale. After Team CFVY wins their (off-screen) match in the team round of the tournament, Coco and Yatsuhashi Daichi are selected to represent them in the doubles round. They are "randomly" matched with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, but unknown to them, this match was actually rigged by Cinder Fall. During the match, Coco and Yatsuhashi are thoroughly outclassed by Emerald and Mercury. After being separated from her teammate, Coco apparently hallucinates Yatsuhashi being with her, but in actuality, he was already eliminated. It is later revealed that this was actually an illusion cast by Emerald to confuse her. Both Coco and Yatsuhashi are eliminated without managing to defeat either of their opponents, in what is described as a major upset. She makes a small cameo in "Fall". After Yang Xiao Long breaks Mercury's leg after her fight against him, Velvet tells Ruby Rose about Coco's fight against Emerald and Mercury as an instance of stress-induced hallucination. The two of them believe Yang and Coco experience the same thing. Coco is present at Amity Colosseum for Pyrrha Nikos' ill-fated match against Penny Polendina. She is also present when a Giant Nevermore breaches the defenses of the city and begins attacking the stadium. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" *"Fall" *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Coco is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. After the Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, she is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. When the students have trouble defeating an Atlesian Paladin-290, she tells Velvet to use her weapon. The rabbit Faunus defeats two Paladins before being knocked out by one. Coco and others fight the mech that incapacitates Velvet until Weiss Schnee defeats it by summoning the right arm of an Arma Gigas. Soon after, a more advanced Paladin charges them, but it powers down before it can reach them due to the destruction of the Atlesian Airship transmitting the virus controlling it. During the Battle of Beacon, Coco encountered Ruby and Weiss Schnee as they looked for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, who had gone missing. Coco and her team offer to help find the two, but Ruby insists that Coco should keep her team together, and secure Vale. Coco begrudgingly agrees. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" ''RWBY: After the Fall Following the Battle of Beacon, Coco, along with her team, stay in Vale for a short while to help Glynda Goodwitch secure the city. Eventually, Team CFVY decides to move on to new things, and with Glynda's support, transfers to Shade Academy. At Shade, Team CFVY receives a distress call from the settlement of Gossan due to a Grimm invasion. They find the settlement had been destroyed and aid the survivors in reaching the settlement of Feldspar. After Grimm invade Feldspar, the team successfully lead the nomads to Coquina without any casualties. Additionally, with the aid of her team, Coco uncovers a plot set by Carmine Esclados and Bertilak Celadon to traffic humans for an unknown employer and subsequently arrests the two. When they arrive at the settlement of Coquina, Team CFVY encounters Team SSSN, who inform them about the events that had transpired in the Battle of Haven. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' Category:History pages